Agony
by 90TheGeneral09
Summary: S01E04: Jenifer. Jack Garrett steps away from the party and becomes Jenifer's latest victim. Rated M for violent and sexual content.


**Agony**

**XX**

* * *

**A/N: If you have seen Season 1, Episode 4 of Masters of Horror, you already know how this turns out. Jack is the teenage boy who appears briefly in "Jenifer." To summarize the details of the character, however, Jack is the son of Rose, the small business owner Frank gets a job from as his life really starts to fall apart thanks to Jenifer. She follows him to a party, lures him into the woods, and is busy devouring him when Frank finds them. Seeing what Jenifer has done to Jack is what finally pushes Frank over the edge, making him try to kill Jenifer just as the man in the beginning of the episode did. The content of this short story should be within M-rated guidelines, but still, given the episode it is based on, this is not for the faint of heart. Read elsewhere or read on- your choice.**

* * *

"Oh, hey, check it out!" Brad called, pointing to a couple standing a couple hundred feet away.

Jack turned and immediately wished he hadn't. Ricky's sister, Lauren, was kissing Hunter Jansen. No, not kissing- more like making out.

The brown-haired fifteen-year-old turned away from Lauren and Hunter as if they were offensive to his sight, focusing on clutching his plastic cup of "soda" as his stomach plummeted a few stories. Great. Just great. He had no chance in Hell with her now.

Desperate to sound like this was no big deal, Jack said, "Hey, look, she's not my property."

"Still, man, if I was you I'd go and kick his ass right now."

Jack thought about it for a second, but that was all. He had no chance there, either. Hunter actually went to the gym. Not only that, he'd been going since he was twelve, and had been making steady gains ever since. Jack liked to think of himself as a strong, attractive guy, but he couldn't top Hunter Jansen. Any fight they had would be a short one.

"Hey, you guys keep the laugh track going," Jack said, turning back to his friends. "I'm gonna go drain the beast."

Riley snickered. "Yeah, drain the inchworm more like it."

The guys all laughed, and Jack forced a smile on his face. "You guys're fuckin' hilarious!"

With that, the downhearted teen turned and headed for the woods. He did need to go, but not that bad. Mostly he just wanted some time away from everybody after seeing- that. After getting shot down in the worst way, the last thing Jack wanted was to stand there and be the source of everybody else's fun. The guys weren't really putting the hate on, but… still. That didn't make it any better right this second.

As he walked, Jack threw down the rest of his beer in one gulp, then tossed the cup away. Taking a piss for real wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe he'd pull his pants down for a little longer, take care of another need. With the way things were going, Jack figured he might as well have fun by-

Who's that over there?

Some girl in a light-colored dress had just come out of some trees off to Jack's left. She went over to a moss-covered log and sat down, her back to him. Suddenly curious, Jack called out to her, already heading in her direction.

"Hey!"

The girl didn't turn. She stayed there, not really noticing him. Well, in that case, maybe she was a friend of Lauren's… Jack was still curious, though, so he kept walking closer.

"Hello?"

She laughed, sort of giggled, but didn't turn. Her hair was curly, golden.

Jack was standing right behind her now. She laughed again. He reached out, touched her shoulder. "Hey. What's your name?"

She jumped up and ran off to the right, straight back into the woods.

"Hey!" Jack called out. Without even a thought, he ran after her. "Hey, wait up!"

The girl kept right on running, taking turns left and right seemingly at random. Jack ran faster, desperate to find out who this was.

"Hey! Hey, where're you going? Please, don't run!" Jack cried.

Laughing and giggling, giggling and laughing, she ignored him. The blonde girl ran onward in that bizarre, random fashion, and here in the woods it was getting damn hard to see her at all. Only patches of moonlight here and there gave any indication of what was where, and that was not enough to keep Jack from tripping on a root and almost landing on his face. He forced himself back up and kept running.

"Don't run away, okay? Please, wait for me!" he called. Damn, who was this? Why wasn't she saying anything?

Finally, just when Jack's legs and lungs felt like they couldn't take anymore, the blonde stopped at a tree lit fairly well by the moonlight. She exhaled as if tired from the run, leaning against it with one hand. Jack slowed to a walk, approached her. He wanted to know who she was. He wanted to hear her talk. He wanted to see her face.

Seemingly on its own, Jack's right hand reached out and touched the girl's right shoulder. It was bare skin, and Jack liked the feel of it. He kept his hand there, glanced down at her ass a couple times. She started to turn his way. Jack was anxious to see her, figuring anybody with an ass like that had to have a face to-

_Jesus!_

As the moonlight hit the blonde square in the face, Jack staggered backward and fell. That was the ugliest fucking thing he'd ever seen. She was hideous, unspeakable. A mouth of jagged, misshapen teeth, eyes that looked solid black, a nose and lips twisted and contorted so she seemed to be wearing a permanent snarl.

Unable to bear the sight, yet unable to look away, Jack managed only a few inches backward on his elbows before she landed on him. Jack gagged as her hands closed like iron around his throat. He strained, struggled to even take one breath, but she gripped his neck tighter and all Jack could make were more pained choking and gagging noises. She leaned in and snarled at him, and the world went black.

**XX**

"Hey!"

Jack intended it as a loud, indignant shout, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Maybe it was because of how sore his throat was. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he'd been following that girl through the woods, and then she'd turned around…

"What's going on?"

That same whisper-voice, but it was answered this time by a laugh. The girl's laugh. She was close, right in front of him, but Jack could see nothing in this pitch black.

"Listen," Jack said, noticing suddenly how he was handcuffed to something, his arms held out up and to the right. "Uh, listen. I just wanna talk. Okay? I swear I won't call the cops or anything. Just talk to me. Please. I'll do whatever you want, but- but can you let me loose?"

She grunted, snarled at him, but she leaned in and kissed his hand, then licked it.

"O-oh, okay. Uh… so my name's Jack…"

The girl giggled.

"Are you- do you know Lauren? She's with this guy Hunter now, but- I-I, uh, I never liked her."

She laughed again.

"Uh, so-so what I mean is, I'm single. Are you single?"

The blonde suddenly went for Jack's belt buckle, and next thing the teen knew, his thighs were enjoying the stale, cold air of wherever the hell he was, along with something Jack prized and valued dearly.

"Hey? What's going on?" Jack asked, still struggling just to talk.

She didn't answer him, but her tongue, then her whole mouth was on him, and Jack gasped, groaned, and sighed as surprise gave way to bliss. His first time getting a blowjob. Oh, God. She was fucking hideous, but… _oh_… did this… feel… _good_.

Just when it was really getting better and better, just as Jack was in the midst of totally forgetting Lauren, Hunter, and the rest of his problems, she lifted her head, and Jack's favorite toy was left to taste the cold air again, a sensation made all the worse by Jack's dismay and disappointment.

"C'mon," Jack protested. "I was _really_ enjoying it! Hey, seriously, I promise!"

She grunted. Jack stared, waiting, pants and underwear down at his ankles, hard as iron. The cold, musty air made his best friend want to retreat, but Jack willed himself to hold on. Maybe she could see his… equipment… and she was sizing him up. It would be bad to lose wood now.

Desperate to please this girl- mostly because he was just plain desperate right now- Jack told himself he liked being choked and cuffed. He figured it would be best to smile and please her, say what she wanted him to. Maybe this was some college sorority girl and she had some pledge to blow a high school boy without saying a word to him. Maybe that plus she was into some kinky shit.

"Hey, I like the cuffs," Jack said, sounding pleased. He shifted his wrists, focused his mind on every single hot image he'd ever seen, every page of the 'reading material' he had hidden away in his room. "Like, you know what? I, uh, I always wanted to get into- into- this."

Jack stuttered to a halt as her tongue slid all the way up one thigh, then back down again, up the other thigh, down again. Then she grunted, and Jack heard buttons popping. He tried like hell to keep it together down there, praying the action would resume. If this went well, he'd go back to the party in triumph. He'd edit out the hideous goddamn face part, of course…

She threw herself on him, just like outside, except no hands around his throat. She kissed him, forced her tongue into his mouth, and despite how ugly he knew that face was, Jack liked it. All he felt of her was bare skin.

Her arms around his neck, her huge rack right in his face.

Her waist, straddling his.

Jack grunted in surprise as she started riding him. Faster, faster, faster, making these deep grunts and growls, like some animal. A beast. Whatever she was, Jack barely knew which way was up. He moaned, hoping she'd let him finish this time.

_Please. Don't stop. Please. I need this. Bad. Don't stop._

The girl grunted deeper, louder, and her hips were twisting, gyrating, taking Jack to the closest thing he'd ever known to heaven. Then she lifted off him just as he finished, slurping and licking right in the perfect spot as Jack's jaw locked open, his eyes bulged wide, and he managed a long, drawn-out groan that sounded almost like the ugly blonde girl's animal noises.

"Oh, _God_," Jack sighed after almost a minute. His senses were only just coming back to him. He barely knew what planet he was on. "God, that was _amazing_." He hesitated. "Hey, uh… so, that was kinda my first."

She laughed, and Jack felt his face go red and heat up, even in the dark.

"Hey, I'm not a virgin anymore! I'm only gonna get better!" he insisted. "And- and if you uncuff me I'll give you a ride- I mean, I'll- I can party like you never saw!" That was a desperate, frantic lie, but Jack felt like he needed to say it. An unspeakably ugly girl, but one who'd saved his evening and taken his virginity. For some reason, that meant Jack wanted to impress her very badly. He was limp, unable to keep the wood up after basically dying and going to heaven, but if she gave him a few seconds here…

"Rast!" she said, or seemed to say. Jack felt a tremor of fear, but told himself everything was cool, cool. He'd just lost his virginity. How bad could things be? Sooner or later she'd uncuff him, and Jack would go on back to the party with tales of glory and conquest.

As if to confirm that, the girl lifted up Jack's shirt, ran her tongue over Jack's weak little pectorals, down to his smooth, taut belly that had none of Hunter Jansen's chiseled abs. Then her tongue was on his favorite appendage again. Jack sighed. Getting handcuffed wasn't so bad after all.

She ate him.

That was the best description Jack could have written down for what happened in scarcely a moment, or maybe two moments. It was hard to say. Jack wasn't sure. All he knew was one instant lingering pleasure was coursing through his favorite thing, and then it _wasn't there anymore_.

"God!" Jack screamed, "DearfuckingGodJesusHELP!"

It was the last coherent thing he ever said.

She snarled, chomped, and Jack's jaw locked open and his eyes bulged wide again, this time for a whole different reason. He heard flesh ripping, tearing. She was _chewing_ on something. "Help! Please!" Jack begged, but she lowered her head and tore off the rest. Jack jerked, twitched. He kicked weakly.

_It- it- she bit it off! She bit them off! Gone! Gone!_

Jack whimpered, pleaded, begged, cursed, and fought, but none of it did him any good at all. Raw pain flashed through him, much delayed, and he wept and tried to scream. Jagged teeth tore into the skin of his stomach, even his beloved pecs, but again and again she went back to eating down there. Jack tried to shout, but gradually even his pitifully weak voice lost what remained of its strength.

The floor. The bench. Whatever it was, it had become slick, soaked with warm liquid. Jack could have named it, knew it was a deep red, but his mind was going. Utterly overloaded by the sheer agony being forced through it, Jack's nervous system began to shut down. His attempted cries for help, begging for her to stop, or cursing her all faded into rare groans. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head, which lolled aimlessly left and right. His last strength went into looking up while she bit and chewed.

Light.

A voice. "Jack?"

Her snarl.

The teeth were withdrawn, and what felt like seven square miles of open wounds continued to bleed freely. By this point, Jack's mind had totally collapsed into shock. He had never known such pain. Had he still been able to think and talk, Jack would have guessed few human beings in the history of time had ever known torment like this. Jack would have screamed and screamed, except he had no voice. The mind that controlled the voice was done, finished.

She did not come back. Neither did he. The man dragged her away, but Jack did not notice as total darkness returned to the room. He lay there, still handcuffed, still torn up and bleeding. He groaned and moaned as spasms of sheer agony hit him. Then he slipped back into unconsciousness, falling into a sleep from which he would never awaken.

When death finally claimed Jack twenty minutes later, what remained of his mind welcomed it with gratitude.

* * *

**XX**

* * *

**A/N: 4-28-2019. Uploaded 5-11-2019.**

**Masters of Horror lives up to its name quite well. I forget just when I came across the series, but I would guess it was around 2011 or 2012. In any event, I have had this idea for a fanfiction story set in S01E04 kicking around for a while. I started wondering just what happened after Jenifer choked Jack unconscious and dragged him off to the cabin where Frank was keeping her, even though the episode itself plus the deleted scene on the DVD release give you plenty enough information about where things wound up.**

**The episode does not show or say what happened to Jack, but one look at him and you know he was minutes away from death, at most, by the time Frank found him and Jenifer. I imagine sooner or later someone would have found the cabin and searched it- possibly others who were at Ricky's party, although knowing just how safety-focused those kind of parties tend to be, it would probably be a minimum of 30 minutes before anyone seriously noticed that Jack had not returned, and 40-60 before someone even thought of calling anybody. And regardless, it would not matter for Jack. The character would have been dead for hours if not days or weeks before anybody found him in the basement of that cabin.**

**Given that this is only the fifth MOH story at the time of posting on INSERT DATE HERE, I doubt there will be a review anytime soon. But on the chance somebody reads this fic, feel free to comment. I welcome all reviews, just so long as they are polite.**


End file.
